my_own_fanmade_harry_potterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gryffindor
Gryffindor is one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, founded by Godric Gryffindor. Its emblematic animal is the lion, and its colors are red and gold. Minerva McGonagall is the most recent known Head of House. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, also known as "Nearly Headless Nick" is the house ghost. The particular characteristics of students sorted into Gryffindor are courage, chivalry and determination. Gryffindor corresponds roughly to the element of fire, and it is for that reason that the colors red and gold were chosen to represent the house. Information *Founder: Godric Gryffindor *House Colors: Crimson/Scarlett and Gold *Animal: Lion *Element: Fire *Traits: **Bravery **Nerve **Chivalry **Courage **Daring *Head: **Godric Gryffindor (formerly) **Minerva McGonagall (formerly) *Ghost: Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Common Room: Gryffindor Tower Traits The Gryffindor house emphasizes the traits of courage as well as "daring, nerve, and chivalry," and thus its members are generally regarded as brave, though sometimes to the point of recklessness. They can also be short-tempered. Notably, Gryffindor house contributed many members to Dumbledore's Army and the Order of the Phoenix. According to Phineas Nigellus Black, members of other houses, particularly Slytherin, sometimes feel that Gryffindors engage in "pointless heroics." Another Slytherin, Severus Snape, considered many Gryffindors to be self-righteous and arrogant, with no regard for rules. Reputation Gryffindors and Slytherins have shared a fierce house rivalry since their founders, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, respectively, had a severe falling out over Slytherin's emphasis on blood purity. There might also be an element of feeling wronged; as Harry and his fellow Gryffindors tend to win in a lot of circumstances which, when viewed from a Slytherin's point of view, may be considered unfair. Examples of this include the last-minute points awarded by Headmaster Dumbledore at the Leaving Feast, which conveniently put Gryffindor ten points ahead of Slytherin in the 1991–1992 school year, the fact that no points were deducted for the rule breaking that happened during that night and Harry being permitted by Professor McGonagall to have his own broomstick for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even though first-years are not normally permitted their own broomsticks. Even members of other houses might have felt that Gryffindor received favouritism, considering that many saw Harry being chosen as the fourth competitor in the Triwizard Tournament as stealing Hufflepuff student Cedric Diggory's thunder unfairly. Overall, however, the houses of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tended to side with Gryffindor in its rivalry with Slytherin. This was particularly notable during the Second Wizarding War — the members of Dumbledore's Army were from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, but lacked any Slytherins (This may be because they were not notified of the Army's creation as it came through word of mouth and they did not seem to associate with many or any Slytherins), and during the Battle of Hogwarts, the Slytherin students left while many students from the other three houses remained behind to fight against Lord Voldemort. Common Room The Gryffindor Common Room is located in one of the castle's towers (Gryffindor Tower), the entrance to which is located on the seventh floor and is guarded by an oil painting of the Fat Lady, who is garbed in a pink silk dress. She permits entry only after being given the correct (regularly changing) password. Behind her painting is a large common room, with a fireplace, and two staircases leading up to the girls' and boys' dormitories. There is a spell on the girls' staircase that prevents boys from using it, however there is no such enchantment on the staircase to the boys' dormitory, allowing girls to use it whenever they wish, due to the founders' belief that girls were more trustworthy. The common room is very comfortable, and members of the Gryffindor house meet there for study groups, celebrations, or relaxation. The walls are lined with portraits, each one depicting a previous or current Head of Gryffindor. Head of House The head of house before and during Harry Potter's time was Minerva McGonagall. Minerva became the head of house possibly at the same time she was appointed Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts Schoool of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in 1956 when Albus Dumbledore became Headmaster, she took over his previous teaching position. It is unknown who later became the head of house when she was made headmistress in 1998 following the end of the Second Wizarding War. List of Known Gryffindors *Sir Cadogan *Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington *Albus Dumbledore *Rubeus Hagrid *Minerva McGonagall *Fat Lady *Mr. Potter *R. King *Arthur Weasley *Molly Prewet *M. G. McGonagall *Mary Macdonald *Sirius Black III *Lily Evans *Remus Lupin *Peter Pettigrew *James Potter *William Weasley *Charles Weasley *Oliver Wood *Percy Weasley *Alicia Spinnet *Angelina Johnson *Fred Weasley *George Weasley *Kenneth Towler (possibly) *Lee Jordan *Patricia Stimpson (possibly) *Andrew Kirke *Eloise Midgen *Geoffrey Hooper *Jack Sloper *Ritchie Coote *Vicky Frobisher *Edward *Emily *Stewart *Aamir Loonat *Andrew Clevely *Angus Matlock *Anna Mirfield *Carl Hopkins *David Nolton *Iain Claverdon *Jason Swann *Kenny Markham *Michael Karume *Nandini Johar *Natalie Fairbourne *Neil Randall *Rachael Codnor *Raza Mohammad *Roderick Seaton *Sean Ogbourne *Terrence Fogarty *Thelma Holmes *Thomas Paley *Wayne Portchester *Yuvraj Suri *Julie Parkes *Katie Bell's friend *Michael *Cormac McLaggen *Katie Bell *Dean Thomas *Harry Potter *Ronald Weasley *Hermione Granger *Lavender Brown *Neville Longbottom *Parvati Patil *Seamus Finnigan *Bem *Fay Dunbar *Kellah *Colin Creevey *Ginevra Weasley *Romilda Vane *Demelza Robins *Dennis Creevey *Natalie McDonald *Jimmy Peakes *Nigel Wolpert *Euan Abercrombie *Girl who tested Fainting Fancies *Astrix A. *Concepta *Filemina A. *Oona B. *Abigail Nicola *Alexander William *Brandon Angel *Christian Alexander *Erica J. *Ethan Gerard *Haley Dakota *Jackson Sheppard *Jada Angela *Jennifer Dawn *Owen Anthony *Remy Olivier *Richard Sky *Riley Frazer *Ryan Henry *Satoru Iida *Sage Kelleen *Tanner Van Burm *Toad Toazer *Trev Mallory *Trinity Lynn *Nick Alas *Rosalyn Ewhurst *Anjali Kapoor *Hisana Malachela *Ruth Mina *Tatsuya Motoyama *Kieran Muirhead *Edith Newton *Kaori Shimizu *Chie Shinohara *Sujita Tande *Naoki Tsuchiya *Pauline Yarrow *Vina Z. *Gryffindor boy who fetched Harry Potter Category:Gryffindor House Category:Hogwarts Houses